Gorgeous
by Sweetheart in the corner
Summary: An it girl fanfic! It's a new year in the fall. What happens when Chloe Marymount is an incoming freshman who seems to be best friends with Callie & Tinsley. Also Jenny is the new queen bee, for now. PLEASE R & R! I will return the favor!


GORGEOUS

It was finally the fall again. Brett had always loved fall. It was ALMOST like starting over. No one, even friends, ever saw each other for the three long, summer months, therefore, once the new school year started almost everything was different. Almost. Closed friends always stayed friends, and as a whole, cliques were the same, but still. New classes, clothes, looks, a whole new field hockey season, the tree's changing colors, football games, and of course, the crazy parties, were just some of the things that Brett adored about fall. Especially sense the fact that her boyfriend, Jeremiah Mortimer, who was finally hers again, was one of the starring Quarter backs of this year's St.Lucius football team.

Everyone had gone their separate ways over summer. She, Brett, had spent the entire summer with Jeremiah at his parent beach house on Nantucket Island. Jenny, apparently, had gone back to New York for the summer, to see some of her old friends, her family, and toured around a little bit with her brothers band "The Raves" before he went off to Brown. Callie, whom she had maybe heard from once this whole summer by text message, was in Los Angeles with her lovely governor mother, whom apparently wanted a "vacation" just the two of them. Tinsley, had undoubtedly gone back to Africa for a visit, although unsurprisingly Brett had only gotten one text message from her also. Just one year before, Tinsley and Callie were her best friends. Now, her best friends were Kara, Jenny, and Jeremiah. I think she and Jeremiah are more than friends….

Everyone else had gone on some vacation, or beach house, or something. Brett didn't really overly care. As nice as Jeremiah's beach house was, she was ready to be back at Waverly being a "Waverly Owl". Also, Jeremiah and her had gotten extremely close to having sex many times, even though she told him that she wasn't quite ready. He had already lost his virginity to that Elizabeth Bitch. She wanted to make sure he loved her, at least as much as he could, before they did it. She knew she 

was a hopeless romantic, but she also didn't want it to be a "Wish I would have waited" kind of thing. She wanted it to be Special and how she had always wanted.

Also Brett was delighted about the rooming situation. Although they would no longer be in Dumbarton, they would be in Emerson, Brett's new roommate was to be Jenny. Better yet their sweet mates would be Kara and Alison! Also, as Field Hockey Tryouts were a week ago, Brett found out that she was Captain of the Varsity Field Hockey Team. Unfortunately, Callie Vernon, her formal best friend was the Co-Captain. She was hoping it would be Jenny, but she now discovered that although Jenny was an amazing player, only seniors got Captain and Co. Jenny was for sure next year's captain.

As Brett was walking towards the Emerson dorm, she hoped she looked alright. Her hair was a vibrant mahogany-reddish-brown color and was cut in a long, spiky bob, with razored side bangs. She was wearing an amazing silver strappy D & G dress that looked simply amazing with black high Chanel stilettos. Everyone dressed up for the first day back. She thought she looked simply fabulous. She slowly opened the door on the Emerson dorm.

As Brett walked through a sea of freshman, sophomores, and even some juniors, she finally found her room. As she stepped in she found all of her things already there, her room looking a lot like the two rooms she had been in last year. She stopped and stared. On the other bed, opposite of her own was one Jenny Humphrey. She looked good of course. Her long brown hair was perfectly curly and spunky as always and she was wearing a cute mini blue and pink Betsey Johnson dress with the silver Chanel Stilettos that Brett had almost bought. Although Jenny was only a Junior this year, she looked like she could easily be a Senior or Freshman in College. Then again, this is why all the boys want to be with her, and all the girls wanted to be her. Most likely even Tinsely, Brett secretly suspected…


End file.
